shield_of_tomorrowfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Sally Ride
The USS Sally Ride (NCC 74710) is a 24th century Federation Intrepid-class starship operated by Starfleet. Description The USS Sally Ride is designed for deep space exploration and scientific discovery. It is the third ship in the Intrepid-class, having been commissioned at the same time as the USS Voyager. The Intrepid-class is one of the fastest ships in Starfleet, with a cruising speed of warp 6 and a maximum sustainable speed of warp 9.975. Decks * Deck 1 (bridge including tactical and helm, captain's ready room, and briefing room) * Deck 2 (captain's mess room, quarters for officers and VIPs, and crew mess hall) * Deck 3 (captain's quarters and quarters for officers and VIPs) * Deck 4 (Transporter Room 1, Transporter Room 2, Cargo Bay 1, and crew quarters) * Deck 5 (sickbay including the Chief Medical Officer's office and Emergency Medical Hologram) * Deck 6 (holodeck, armory, and crew quarters) * Deck 7 (access to Jeffries tube A-17 and crew quarters) * Deck 8 (astrometrics, Cargo Bay 2, science lab, and crew quarters) * Deck 9 (crew quarters) * Deck 10 (shuttlebay and crew quarters) * Deck 11 (airponics bay, main engineering, and access to Jeffries tubes A-17 and A-84) * Deck 12 (navigational control and environmental control) * Deck 13 (unused, in accordance with triskaidekaphobia in naval tradition) * Deck 14 (stasis units) * Deck 15 (access to Jeffries tubes G-33 and A-12, and the plasma relay room) Tactical Systems * 13 type-10 phaser arrays * 5 standard (type-6) photon torpedo launchers * 14 external deflector shield grids (multiphasic and multi-spectrum) * 2 tractor beam emitters (1 forward and 1 aft) History The USS Sally Ride has not seen much action aside from when it was assigned to deal with an Orion crime syndicate called the "Nebula". Sadly, during the confrontation, the Sally Ride's chief engineer (a Bolian male named Zattus) was killed by the Orion crime boss. After the Nebula was defeated, Captain Martinez selected Courtney James as the new chief engineer and promoted her to Lieutenant Commander. Crew *Captain Rafael Martinez - Commanding Officer *Commander Junil Rue - XO/Tactical Officer *Lt. Cmdr. T’Lan - Second Officer/Science Officer *Lt. Throlo Sh’shirros - Third Officer/Chief Medical Officer *Ensign Lark Sage - Helm Behind the Scenes * The USS Sally Ride is named for American physicist and astronaut Sally Ride. In 1983, Sally Ride became the first American woman in space, as part of the NASA crew of the space shuttle OV-099 Challenger. Having done so at the age of 32, she remains the youngest American astronaut to have traveled to space. * Sally Ride is also the first known LGBT astronaut, as her partner of 27 years (Tam O'Shaughnessy) revealed their relationship in Ride's obituary after Ride passed away in 2012 from pancreatic cancer. * Sally Ride's assignment patch for Challenger was one of the mission patches on the ceiling of the Crash-n-Burn Bar, a makeshift bar in Bozeman, Montana where Zefram Cochrane was a regular. Category:Ship